Some Things Are Worth Waiting For
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Stu blinks and squints and tries to see in the dim lighting of the closet he's just been unceremoniously dragged into. PhilxStu slash


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

Warnings: Spoilers for the film (obviously), mentions of cheating...but it's more just taking Phil's feelings for his home life at the beginning of the movie and continuing it. And sex. Hence the rating. And language...and a kinda cheesy ending...

A/N- Apparently when I get writers block I write porn. Go figure. And I can't believe I didnt watch this movie sooner. I love it.

* * *

"That was so hot." Stu blinks and squints and tries to see in the dim lighting of the closet he's just been unceremoniously dragged into. A thin line of light filters in from under the door but all it really does is allow him to see the blurry outline of his best friend.

"Phil?" He asks bewildered, because hey- it's not everyday you get dragged into a closet by your best friend at your other best friends _wedding_.

"It's about time you dumped that bitch." Phil continues and crowds against him. Stu unconsciously backs up until his back hits the wall and there's no place left for him to go. The part of him that still wants to protest that Melissa's not that bad, even now, is beaten into submission by the confusion and the realization that Phil is still getting _closer_.

"Phil?" He tries again, voice rising with maybe a little panic but to be fair he has no idea what the fuck is going on.

"God I've waited so long for this." Is all the other man murmurs. _This_ becomes pretty obvious when Phil suddenly closes the distance between them and dry lips are pressing against his own.

He jerks back but there's nowhere to go and then Phil's lips are on his again, his tongue swiping across Stu's lips and an involuntary moan escapes him. His glasses are trapped between them, irritating and kind of painful but he forgets all about them as hands settle on his hips, squeezing and suddenly they're pressed together _everywhere_. A startled gasp escapes him and Phil takes the opening sliding his tongue against Stu's in a way that has him painfully hard in seconds.

Normally he'd be embarrassed but this is _Phil_ and it has been a _long_ time since anyone has touched him.

And then Phil is pulling back and Stu lets out an embarrassing noise of protest at the loss, and he reaches out instinctively, clutching the back of Phil's suit to keep them pressed together.

He can just make out Phil's smirk in the dark and wishes it were lighter if only to see _more_.

But now with the space, reality is starting to set back in and this isn't just his best friend, who he's been carrying a torch for, for _years_- this is his married best friend, who is also a father and was painfully straight up until five minutes ago.

"You're married." He says before his brain can catch up with his mouth. He's waiting for Phil to pull back, realize what the hell he's doing and leave.

"Yeah," Phil's smirk wavers for a moment before returning. "Not for much longer." And he would ask what that's supposed to mean but then the other man rolls his hips deliberately and Stu's brain just kind of _shuts down_. Phil slides a hand up, grasping at the short hairs at the nape of his neck and kisses him again, wet and dirty. Stu gasps into the kiss at the feel of the hard length of Phil's cock pressed against his hip, and moans when Phil shifts and rubs against his own cock.

He lets his head fall back as a hand worms it's way between them, dragging over the length of his clothed dick and bucks helplessly into the hand. It was going to be over embarrassingly fast if this kept up. He groans again, hands sliding up and over strong arms to rest on Phil's shoulders. His knees start to fold as he grinds helplessly against the hand; eyes squeezed shut at the sensations.

And then the hand is gone and Phil is taking a step back and Stu was going to _scream_ if Phil was just going to leave him like this. His hands fell from Phil's shoulders and he started to reach for his own belt and zipper figuring he was going to come, regardless of whose hand it was, but then Phil was batting his hands away, undoing his belt, tugging his shirt out of his pants and sliding to his knees, pulling his pants and underwear with him.

The sight is almost too much, the light from the crack under the door casting the other mans face in shadows but he can see his eyes glittering and dangerous in the dark and he watches, unable to tear his gaze away as he licks his lips and then reaches out for Stu's leaking cock.

Stu chokes as Phil swallows him down, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other holding his hip hard enough to bruise. Phil bobs his head and the _feel_ of it- heat is pooling low in his belly and he reaches out to grip his friends hair without realizing but Phil just groans low and needy when he pulls too hard and the vibrations travel from his dick and up his spine and he's so close to coming. His hips buck and he tries to hold back but then Phil is looking up at him, gorgeous lips stretched around his cock and he blinks and then lets go of Stu's hip.

Stu groans and thrusts into the wet heat, fucking his friend's mouth and Phil just takes it, swallowing around him.

And he's _so close_, so, so close- he can feel his orgasm building and he thinks, just _one more push_.

And Phil's mouth slides off his cock and Stu wants to cry because he's so close but he watches, confused and too turned on to think as Phil slides two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and then he moves back in, licking at the tip of Stu's cock, one hand wrapping around the base to jack him, slowly, too slowly, and his other hand, the one that he had just been sucking on slides between Stu's spread legs and _oh_.

The two fingers circle his hole, teasing and probing and he didn't think it was possible but he's even more turned on.

Phil's mouth slides slowly back down his dick, at the same time that one of the fingers presses inside of him and Stu's hips stutter and then a second finger is pushing in and it's uncomfortable at first but with Phil sucking him off and the fingers fucking his ass he's rocking back and forth, caught between the two sensations and teetering on the edge of the abyss. And then a third finger pushes in, stretching him and all he can think is how much he wishes it were Phil fucking into him, his cock hot and heavy pushing into his ass, pushing him up against the wall of the tiny closet and splitting him open.

Phil crooks his fingers and his orgasm catches him by surprise and he comes, Phil's name on his lips, hips thrusting, spine melting and the world disappearing before his eyes.

When he catches his breath and finally manages to open his eyes it's to the feel of warm breath puffed against his neck and Phil half curled around him, jerking himself off with quick, desperate movements.

Stu reaches out, replaces his friend's hand with his own and jacks him off. Phil closes his eyes and bites his swollen lip. Little sounds escape him and Stu soaks up the noises, feeling the cock in his hand pulse as Phil comes.

Their breathing is loud and ragged in the silence that descends upon the small space.

Now that it's done and over with, the sweat cooling on his over heated skin, he doesn't know where it leaves them.

"So," He starts to say and winces at how loud it sounds.

"You were so hot telling her off." Phil's voice is low and hoarse and Stu knows he's going to sound like this for a while. The smirk is back, pulling at his red, swollen lips and before he knows what he's doing he's leaning in, kissing him. It's hot, tongues sliding together, even hotter since he knows where that mouth just was.

It slows into soft, lazy open-mouthed kisses- the kind he'd always imagined having with Melissa, and gentle hands tuck him back into his suit as they try to look somewhat respectable. Like they weren't just off having sex in a closet.

And normally he'd demand to know what this all meant, what they were to each other now- but it's Phil and the gentle hand on the small of his back as they step back out into the empty hall tells him everything he needs to know.

He smiles and leans into the touch.


End file.
